<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Psaníčka od Laylah/rivetcat by bedrníka (pimpinella)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560705">Psaníčka od Laylah/rivetcat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka'>bedrníka (pimpinella)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Překlad, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak se Lupinovi povede dostat Snapea do postele (v pokračování se pak dozvíme, jak si to náramně užil, včetně detailního popisu onoho užívání si.)<br/>Překlad anglické povídky „<a href="http://www.bearhome.net/laylah/passing.html">Passing Notes in Class</a>“ od Laylah (rivetcat na lj)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Severus Snape</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Psaníčka od Laylah/rivetcat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/687526">Passing Notes in Class</a> by Laylah/rivetcat.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Psaníčka</h2><p>„Barronovy činy samozřejmě vedly k Deváté skřetí rebelii v roce 1365, v níž se tři tisíce skřetů pokusily pod vedením Orrika Zhoubce odtrhnout od kouzelnické společnosti…“</p><p>Severus sotva dával pozor a psal si jen velmi zběžné poznámky. Přemýšlel, jestli by stálo za to, koupit si Bleskobrk, aby udělal zápisky za něj a on mohl Binnsovy hodiny prospat jako jeho nemesis.</p><p>Ovšem už to, že Potter a Black něco dělali, byl dostatečný důvod nepouštět se do toho. Krom toho, Lupin byl vzhůru a psal; nejspíš si jeho poznámky půjčovali. A s Bleskobrky byla ta potíž, že zaznamenávaly všechno, takže by pak musel ztrácet ještě víc času, aby se v pořízených zápiscích dobral těch důležitých částí hodiny. Severus se tedy pokusil znovu soustředit na Binnse a zapisoval si důležitá data a hesla: <i>prohlášení o odtržení, 30. břez... bitva u Shropshiru, 17. dub... „železní skřeti“ obléhají Bradavice, květ. – červ... Severusi Snape, ty smyslný nemravo.</i></p><p>Zamrkal. Odkud přišlo tohle? To rozhodně nenapsal. I kdyby si myslel, že je to pravda, jak ubohý by musel být, aby sám sobě skládal poklony do poznámek z dějin čar a kouzel? Vlastně do jakýchkoliv svých poznámek? Podezíravě na stránku zíral.</p><p>
  <i>Mám tvou pozornost?</i>
</p><p>Severus obezřetně vzhlédl a pokusil se nenápadně podívat po třídě. Neměl chuť poskytnout tomu rošťákovi – protože tohle musela být rošťárna – víc zábavy, než bylo nutné. Pochyboval, že to je někdo ze Zmijozelu; snad by to odpovídalo Rosierovu smyslu pro humor, ale na tohle byla potřeba složitá zaklínadla a kouzelné formule nikdy nebyly Rosierovou silnou stránkou. Ne, mnohem pravděpodobněji to byl někdo z Nebelvíru.</p><p>Bohužel ani nikdo z Nebelvíru nebyl nápadný. Potter a Black dál pospávali. Lupin dál dával pozor. Pettigrew si v přední lavici dělal náramě pilně poznámky. Severus se podíval zpátky dolů.</p><p>
  <i>Neodpovíš mi?</i>
</p><p>Opatrnost bojovala se zvědavostí a byla neutěšeně poražena (bitva Severusovy opatrnosti, 6. říj. zvědavost zasadila zdrcující porážku). Namočil brk do kalamáře. <i>Kdo jsi?</i></p><p>
  <i>Tvůj obdivovatel.</i>
</p><p><i>Vážně?</i> Bylo obtížné vyjádřit sarkasmus písemně, ale Severus ze sebe vydal to nejlepší. <i>A tos nemohl vymyslet lepší způsob, jak mě na to upozornit?</i></p><p>
  <i>Ne, nemohl. Takhle mě spíš vyslechneš.</i>
</p><p>Severus zúžil oči. Rozhodně z Nebelvíru; Zmijozelského by nechal mluvit přinejmenším tak dlouho, než by posoudil, jestli bude ten sex stát za ty následky. Znova očima přelétl Nebelvírskou část třídy. O těch možnostech bylo děsivé byť jen přemýšlet. Ale přesto se přistihl, jak píše:</p><p>
  <i>Máš moji pozornost na příštích třicet vteřin. Co chceš?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Tvoje péro, jakkoli mi ho dáš.</i>
</p><p>Severus se zprudka nadechl, načež se po něm Wilkes divně podíval, a tak dělal, jako že se zbavuje křeči v krku. Zíral na ta napsaná slova, překvapený, že tak prostý přístup dokázal způsobit tak intenzivní, ehm, fyzycký dojem. Úhledný rukopis, pečlivý, hranatý, parvděpodobně – doufejme – mužský.</p><p>
  <i>Zaujals mě. Piš dál.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Chci tě vzít do pusy. Chci vědět, jak chutnáš. Chci zjistit, jaký zvuky budeš vydávat, až tvýho ptáka polknu celýho.</i>
</p><p>Rozhodně se tu oteplilo. Severus se zatahal za límec a nevědomky si olízl rty. To by za nějaký ten čas stálo, pokud by to pisatel opravdu dokázal. Ušklíbl se, když odepisoval: <i>Chci slyšet ty zvuky, co budeš vydávat, až se jím budeš dávit.</i></p><p>
  <i>To je výzva?</i>
</p><p><i>Říkej tomu poctivý varování.</i> Severus vzhédl, když zaslechl zašustění, a viděl, jak se Lupin na svém místě ošívá. Nejspíš náhoda, řekl si pro sebe, na vzdory tomu lehkému ruměnci v Lupinově tváři. Raději si nedělat zbytečné naděje.</p><p>
  <i>Tak do toho. Zkus mě udusit. Zvládnu to.</i>
</p><p>Ano, velmi pravděpodobně mužský. Jediná žena, o které věděl, že se takhle chvástá, když přijde na sex, už Bradavice vychodila – a chystala se provdat za Luciuse Malfoye, šťastlivce jednoho.</p><p><i>Napadá mě půl tuctu lidí, co mě vykouří, kdy si řeknu. Co ještě pro mě máš?</i> Pravda většinu z těch lidí by nepíchal ani Rosierovým pérem, ale to jeho korespondent nepotřeboval vědět.</p><p>
  <i>Ale získat trofej je lepší, ne?</i>
</p><p>Ovšem. Severus se znovu pokradmu podíval na Lupina, který vypadal, jako že si pročítá zápisky – se stopou samolibého úsměvu v obličeji. <i>Co používáš za kouzlo?</i> napsal najednou. Lupin se tvářil překvapeně, ohlédl se a přistihl Severuse, jak ho pozoruje. Severus rozvážně pozvedl jedno obočí. Lupin přisvědčil přikývnutím a sotva patrným úsměvem, a pak se otočil ke stránce před sebou a pustil se do psaní.</p><p>
  <i>Je to upravený zmnožovací zaklínadlo. Je tohle ne mýmu návrhu?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Z nějakýho důvodu zjišťuju, že ti nevěřím. Očekávám, že se nad touhle výměnou budeš spíš chtít zasmát se svejma hnusnejma kamarádíčkama, než svojí nabídku dotáhnout do konce.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jak tě přesvědčím o opaku?</i>
</p><p>Severus krátce zauvažoval. <i>Mohl bys začít zničením důkazů. Pak bys je mohl nechat, ať ze třídy odejdou bez tebe. Pak si možná poslechnu, jak mě budeš přesvědčovat, že to myslíš vážně.</i></p><p>Čekal, že bude Lupin vypadat rozzlobeně, jako někdo, komu udělali čáru přes rozpočet, ale ne: ten kluk z Nebelvíru se Severusovi zadíval do očí, natáhl se po kalamáři na své lavici a schválně ho překotil. „Zatraceně,“ řekl klidně. „To je celá hodina poznámek v tahu.“</p><p>Severus se podíval dolů: přes jeho stránku se taky rozlévala inkoustová skvrna a zalévala ji už téměř od jednoho kraje ke druhému. Natáhl se pro hůlku. Zamumlal: „<i>Finite Incantatem</i>“ a skvrna znehybněla. Poznámky nahoře na stránce byly zničené, ale zato zmizely důkazy jeho rozhovůrku s Lupinem. Poposedl si na židli a pokusil se odolat pokušení ohlédnout se. Proč tuhle hru vůbec hráli? Lupin ho nenáviděl, posmíval se mu... Přehrál si v duchu pár takových střetnutí. Potter ho napadá, Black se směje, Lupin má nos v knížce. Black ho uřkne, Potter ho pobízí, Lupin se dívá jinam. Čím hlouběji o tom přemýšlel, tím víc si uvědomoval, že Lupin se na špinavostech svých kamarádů téměř nikdy nepodílel. Přece k Severusovi nemohl chovat nějaké city.</p><p>Ne, samotné pomyšlení na to děsilo. Možná, možná si vážně chtěl po hodině vrznout – pásl po vzrušujícím úlovku. Shodou okolností byl tohle jeden ze Severusových oblíbených způsobů, jak trávit čas, a pomyšlení, že jedna z chloub Nebelvíru bude před ním na zemi a bude ho kouřit (nebo ještě lépe, nechá se divoce vojet), bylo rozhodně přitažlivé. Urovnal si hábit ve snaze zakrýt své vzrušení.</p><p>Letmo se rozhlédl. Lupin se přestal už i snažit dělat si poznámky a jen se netrpělivě vrtěl. Severus si představil, jak se ta ústa zavírají kolem jeho péra a jak k němu Lupin vzhlíží svýma medovýma očima. Hodina nemohla skončit dost brzy.</p><p>Když zazvonil zvonek a studenti vyskočili z lavic, Severus se přiměl loudat. Slyšel, jak Lupin na druhé straně třídy pobízí své kamarády, aby šli napřed, že jde před obědem do knihovny a dohoní je později.</p><p>Pak ve dveřích stáli jen oni dva, nedůvěřivě a hladově se na sebe mračili a Severus se rozhodl, že jestli se z toho Lupin pokusí vycouvat, tak ho zabije; tolik o to šoustání stál. „Takže to myslíš vážně?“ Zeptal se bezvýrazným hlasem a odhadoval ho pohledem.</p><p>Lupin přikývl. „Každý slovo.“</p><p>„Teď?“</p><p>„Řekni si místo,“ odpověděl Lupin suše a olízl si vyzývavě rty.</p><p>Severus si dovolil úsměv. „Poď za mnou. V sedmém patře je místnost, která by měla být přesně to, co potřebujeme.“</p><p>
  <i>
    <br/>
  </i>
</p><p>Pokračuje <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560768">Lovem šelem</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>